


Not A Terribly Effective Sous Chef

by storybored



Series: Life Is More Complex Than The Twitter Handle Of The Week [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: & rifle through it's pockets for a desired timeline, Female original character - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In this house we beat canon with a socket wrench, They’re in high school, graphic but not extremely, joey doesn’t remember what happened, theyre awkward bisexuals that don’t know about their true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: The lead up to and what happened immediately after Joey was rendered mute.





	Not A Terribly Effective Sous Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionofthelongproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/gifts).



> Gifted to my friend, Scionofthelongproject, I’ve yapped about the Wilsons enough that they deserve a gift. Title taken from Joey's comment in Deathstroke #30

Joey rolled his eyes as Kailani and Grant were bickering again,”I’m not taking an advice from a cheerleader.”  
“Would both of you shut up for five minutes?” Joey was sick of them arguing and it was a twenty minute walk home. He kinda needed to stay on Kailani’s good side if he wanted a chance in passing his Pre-Algebra class. The rest of his classes were easy, Earth Science, English, art, Spanish and P.E. He didn’t have a final in his P.E class and his art class was just finish painting his sculpture,”Kailani, can you help me study this weekend?”  
Kailani shifted her backpack strap and shrugged,”Can you skype me? We’re visiting my uncle and seeing if he can get me an internship.”  
Grant pulled ahead walking into the ice cream shop on their way home from school,”The Italian guy? Or your dad’s older brother?”  
Kailani swung her bag in front of her and began to dig for her wallet,”Dad’s brother. I also finished the notes for math if you need to make your sheet still.”  
“Where were you when I was a freshman?” Grant said smiling, slightly amused by his brother’s best friend.  
“6th grade.” Kailani said pulling out her leather octopus wallet and having to shove her papers back into her bag,”Egypt project or finishing the community service poster board. I also have two older brothers you could have asked.”  
“You are literally no fun.” Joey said elbowing her gently,”That was rhetorical.”  
“I’m buying you both ice cream, I can say whatever I want.” Kailani ordered a scoop of superman ice cream while Joey got cookie dough and Grant got chocolate. Kailani’s phone buzzed angrily and she cleared the notification looking at her friends mournfully,”I’ve gotta go. My mom and dad are outside. I’ll see you guys later.”  
Joey waved and grabbed Kailani’s remaining ice cream as Grant finished his ice cream,”We should get home too, Joey.”

* * *

 

Kailani stood near her uncle as he explained how the building got its power,”Well, since it’s so sunny here, we figured out the having solar panels is far cleaner and more effective then different forms of energy such as petrol or coal. Instead of having the panels along the roof which would only be effective during a few hours a day, we had the panels put in the windows. The panels being clear still allow us to have natural light and not rely on the artificial power. Further eliminating our carbon footprint. Our goal here at Coeus Enterprises to progress our society to a cleaner healthier future.”  
Kailani’s eyes widened as she touched the window, her mind whirling with possibilities, her uncle sighed,”But sadly not everyone sees it that way, to supplement our research for a better future with the development and sale of munitions.Technology for health, phones, tablets, devices to help other people. Research comes at a cost, some days I wonder if it's worth it.”  
Kailani looked up at her uncle,”Of course it is. How many more people can you help with the good you do then the people that end up being hurt because of the careless actions of others.”  
“My dear that thought is entirely hopeful yet hopelessly naive. Keep thinking that. This world and this company could use someone like you.”  
Kailani beamed at the praise, as roundabout as it was,”Thank you, Uncle. Could I show you some of my ideas?”  
“Of course, but after lunch. And after I introduce you to some of our head scientists. We’re seeing your brother and his girlfriend today.” Kailani rolled her eyes.  
“Must we?” Kailani asked whining slightly.  
“Yes, you must.” Her father smiled at the two of them,”Henare, I do hope you aren’t embarrassing me too much. How’s the company been?”  
“Of course not, Sione. It’s been good, we’re currently working on a universal translator for travelers, a pocket sized version of what we use in the U.N. Uniting the world in understanding, further breaking down the walls the divide us, is that not what innovation stands for?”  
Sione rocked back on his heels,”I see our mother rubbed off on you.”  
Henare glared at his younger brother,”I believe my company makes your weapons. Innovation isn’t always achievable through the best of means.”  
Kailani looked up between her father and her uncle,”Is this how the rest of the trip is going to go?”  
Sione shook his head, his tone jovial,”Of course not, you have five brothers. You know how siblings feud.”  
Kailani shrugged,”Cool, bye.”  
She dashed off toward the elevators wanting to ride down by herself, Sione and Henare looked at each other amused,”She behaving herself?”  
“Of course not, she’s your kid.” Sione snorted at that, and Henare continued,”She’s smart, and dedicated. This could end up being a very lucrative career for her.”  
Kailani was waiting by the elevator typing away at her phone. Henare swiped his card and entered the elevator holding it open for his family. Kailani slid her phone back into her pocket,”Since I seldom see you outside major holidays, any major developments in your life? Seeing anyone special? A new hobby perhaps?”  
Kailani said no at the exact same time her father replied yes causing them to shoot confused looks at each other,”Aren’t you dating Slade’s youngest?”  
Kailani’s cheeks darkened slightly,”No. We’re just best friends.”  
Sione watched as his daughter pulled her shoulders up, and began to fidget slightly. She was nervous,”Never mind then. Come on. We don’t want to be late for dinner.”

* * *

 

 _“Brothers are lame. You’re lucky you only have Grant.”_  
Joey snorted at that and glanced at his dad who seemed more invested in his book then anything else going on in the room, including Grant sending him dirty looks, **”What happened?”**  
_“Keoni is picking on my and his new fiancee is helping. I don’t deserve this I didn’t have to come.”_  
**“You would have regretted it more if you didn’t. Plus you can exchange your brothers when you’re sick of one. I’m stuck with him.”**  
_“Wyd?”_  
“ **Debating on if I can get away with throwing a pencil at Grant without pops intervening.”**  
_“You’re the reason he went grey early Joey :)”_  
**“Nope, that was Grant. I’m the reason Pops hasn’t killed him yet. Least with five brothers you get a chance to deflect.”**  
_“Are….are we talking about the same people. Two of them who make it their life goal to sit on me every chance they get? Keoni has decided to try and vet every guy I even remotely have a crush on even though he lives over 2000 miles away. Kekoa is the only one that doesn’t really pick on me besides Hale.”_  
**“Speaking of. You crushing on anyone?”**  
Grant got up and joined Joey on the sofa trying to subtlety grab at his phone,”Who’re you texting? Your girlfriend?”  
“Leave me alone. It’s none of your business.” Joey said trying to lean off the couch to avoid his brother’s hands, causing Slade to huff slightly and shift his position on the couch.  
“It is your girlfriend. What’s her-”  
Slade spoke for the first time that day,”Logic would dictate it’s Kailani.”  
Grant froze from trying to take away Joey’s phone,”What makes you say that?”  
Slade didn’t look up from his book,”If she’s not over here, Joseph is at her house, I also saw the name on the top of the screen.”  
Joey squirmed out of his brother’s grasp and sat on the arm of the couch,”Leave me alone.”  
Slade barely looked up from his book and Grant scowled before moving back to his spot on the chair. Slade’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket,”Talk to me.”  
Slade stood up and quickly grew an irritated look,”Yeah, Tonight. Especially if we want to be there by morning. Don’t worry I’ll handle it.”  
Joey watched at his dad paced and look toward his brother mouthing, _”Is he leaving again?”_  
Grant nodded and rolled his eyes. Slade began to head up the stairs,”10 o’clock…… No problem.”  
“This is going to start another fight, isn’t it?” Joey asked.

Grant nodded and took his dad’s spot on the couch,”Come on. Play with me, you might even win a round.”  
“You are so on!”

* * *

 

Joey was terrified, this guy claimed his dad was this Deathstroke guy. And that he killed this colonel from Quarac. He was vaguely aware of his dad’s ops, they caused enough fights for him to know that his dad traveled a lot and his mom wanted in. But it didn’t explain this. He just wanted his parents to come protect him. Why didn't this guy get it? He doesn't know anything.  
The door swung open with a body dropping backwards, and a man in an orange mask entered quickly followed by his mother, both had their guns raised. The man spoke his voice a familiar accentless growl,”Let the boy go.”  
_Dad_. The knife jerked against his throat causing him to gasp, Slade began to walk forward but stopped,”Let him go. I won’t ask again.”  
“You killed Colonel Al-Amin, blood for blood.” The man growled as Joey began to struggle and tightened his grip,”President Harjavti sends his regards, Deathstroke.”  
Adeline glanced at Slade through the corner of her eye. Slade spoke, his voice sounding forced and cold,”What the hell do you want?”  
“To send a message.”  
Adeline jolted forward But was stopped when Slade blocked her way forward,”Don’t you dare touch him! He’s just a boy. He doesn’t know anything.”  
Slade’s gun was shaking, but his body language unreadable. The blade dragged across Joey’s throat before anyone could react. He heard his mom scream and a gunshot went off and Joey was dropped to the floor. Slade was there immediately, trying to slow down the bleeding. He slid off his mask and pressed it against Joey’s throat as a makeshift gauze. Joey’s breathing was shallow and occasionally broken by a wet cough shooting up a fine red spray. Joey could hear his parents arguing but it was faint, and his vision was going fuzzy,”You murdered him.”  
Slade’s hand put more pressure as the orange fabric darkened further,”Shut _up_.”  
“That Quaraci Colonel. And that enraged the Quarac president who sent an assassin after you. And he couldn’t find you because you were in Cambodia…...rescuing your daughter. Not our daughter, yours.” Adeline’s voice was approaching hysterics,”You….. and your Chinese prostitute. So the assassin kidnapped my son.”  
Slade snapped at her, his voice sharp and jagged,”Whom you left home _alone_.”  
Adeline’s voice was devastated,”I had no idea what a “death stroke” was. Until now. Slade Wilson… Slade the Deathstroke.”  
Slade reigned in his temper keeping his voice cold and detached, despite the tears on his face,”Paramedics are on their way. We can argue about who’s to blame later.”  
Adeline raised the gun and tightened her grip as she raised it to the back of Slade’s head as he glanced upwards slightly as if he was hearing something. Adeline squeezed the trigger and Slade slumped forward over Joey, silent and still as grave,”No ….. I think we’ll deal with it now.”  
Adeline pushed him off of her son and gathered him into her arms, he was still breathing however shallowly. Adeline carried him out of the house and towards the sounds of the ambulance which pulled over when it saw her,”Please help him. My son……. he was attacked.”  
The EMT helped Adeline put Joey on the gurney, and tried to get her attention,”Miss? Ma’am what’s your son’s name?”  
Adeline blinked at the EMT, her voice shaky,”Joseph, Joey. His name is Joey.”  
The EMT helped Adeline into the ambulance and she put her head into her hands, and took a shaky breath trying to stay out of the EMTs way as they tried to save her son’s life.

* * *

 

Adeline sat in her son’s hospital room, her head in her hands because Joey was sleeping again. Joey was a little small for his age, and the hospital bed and all the machines surrounding him accentuated that fact. Adeline looked at her phone, the short undescriptive text of,”Joey’s been attacked. He’s at Sibley Memorial Hospital. I think he’d benefit from having his best friend here.” There wasn’t a response from Kailani’s mother, so Adeline could only hope that she got the message. There was a single quiet knock at the door. Kailani stood in the door frame awkwardly. Her hand fidgeting with the pull string on her cheer hoodie and her shoulders hunched up to her ears. Adeline waved her inside. Kailani looked upset when she saw Joey with the thick bandages around his throat,”My mom told me what happened. She drove me here as soon as she saw the text……..what happened?”  
Adeline shrugged,”I don’t know. It happened so fast.”  
“Will he be okay?” Kailani asked looking at Joey.  
“The doctor says that the wound on his throat, injured his vocal cords.” Adeline pressed the heels of her hands into her thigh, _’He won’t be able to speak again.’_  
There was another knock at the door and Wintergreen was standing there, a look of foreboding on his face,”Adeline, we need to discuss a mutual friend of ours.”  
Adeline looked at Joey and Kailani. Joey stirring slightly from the pain meds, and Kailani curled up on a chair reading a book her legs propped up on the hospital bed,”Of course.”  
Adeline stood up and walked out into the hallway seeing that it was practically empty, minus one or two nurses and a man in a hoodie on his phone. Wintergreen pulled her into a tight hug, so they could converse privately,”If that was your attempt to kill him. It wasn’t successful.”  
Adeline tensed in Wintergreen’s grasp and looked up, trying to put on an air of ignorance,”What the hell are you talking about?”  
Wintergreen let her go and leaned up against the wall,”Found him on my couch a day or so ago. Passed out, sans an eye. Relatively distraught. Out of it from blood loss. Mind explaining?”  
Adeline crossed her arms,”He didn’t tell you?”  
“Slade hasn’t said a word, and he’s disappeared.” Wintergreen sighed,”Whatever he has planned next keep an eye out. I can’t tell you what his next move is.”  
“I will.” Adeline sighed,”Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It wasn’t my business to tell you.” Wintergreen replied,”This is Slade, we’re talking about. Man wouldn’t tell you a secret if his life depended on it.”  
Adeline nodded and pat him on the shoulder,”Keep an eye out.”  
Wintergreen nodded and headed back down the hallway. Adeline re-entered her son’s hospital room, hearing Kailani nervously chatter,”You really think I have a chance? He’s super cute. Do you think he has a crush on me?”  
Joey was using Kailani’s phone to communicate, while Kailani was laying next to him, her head on his shoulder,”You can’t spell worth a damn, Wilson……...Don’t blame my phone……. You can’t spell.”  
Adeline waited in the doorway as the two of them talked,”J-bear, let’s be real. I could snag him. I mean I’m cute, top of the class.”  
Joey made a gesture of now you understand. Adeline knocked on the door frame,”Hate to interrupt. You two having fun?”  
Joey frowned a bit and Kailani looked up at him. Joey continued to stare towards the door before texting something on Kailani’s phone. Kailani read it, before looking up at Adeline,”Where’s Slade?”  
Adeline pursed her lips together, and had warring looks flicker across her face,”Your dad is is busy right now. He’ll stop by when he comes back.”  
Joey nodded and seemed to accept this answer as Kailani went back to having her head on his shoulder so she could read her book, while Joey turned on the tv and began to channel surf. Adeline sat next to him, she felt terrible lying to her son. But in the last three days Grant’s run away, Joey was kidnapped and nearly died, and she nearly killed Slade. She should have killed him, it would be for the best. Joey will never be able to speak again and his life is only going to get harder. He would need to re-learn how to communicate with people. He deserved just a day or so of being normal, before reality set back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Joey’s brain blocked the past three days from memory, well the parts that he didn’t spend on morphine and anesthesia.


End file.
